leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V7.23
* PROJECT 2017 Skins ** New game mode: OVERCHARGE *** New map: Substructure 43 |Release = November , 2017 |Related = 7.23 Patch Notes |Prev = V7.22 |Next = V7.24 }} New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Summoner icons have been added to store: PROJECT Vayne profileicon.png|PROJECT: Vayne PROJECT Vi profileicon.png|PROJECT: Vi PROJECT Jhin profileicon.png|PROJECT: Jhin Final Hunt profileicon.png|Final Hunt PROJECT Hunters profileicon.png|PROJECT: Hunters All-Star 2017 LCK profileicon.png|All-Star 2017 LCK All-Star 2017 NA LCS profileicon.png|All-Star 2017 NA LCS All-Star 2017 EU LCS profileicon.png|All-Star 2017 EU LCS All-Star 2017 LPL profileicon.png|All-Star 2017 LPL All-Star 2017 TCL profileicon.png|All-Star 2017 TCL All-Star 2017 GPL profileicon.png|All-Star 2017 GPL All-Star 2017 LMS profileicon.png|All-Star 2017 LMS All-Star 2017 CBLoL profileicon.png|All-Star 2017 CBLoL All-Star 2017 profileicon.png|All-Star Event 2017 Rengar Plush in the Jungle profileicon.png|Rengar Plush in the Jungle (Merch Store) Turkey 5th Anniversary Poro profileicon.png|Turkey 5th Anniversary Poro Eternum Cassiopeia profileicon.png|Eternum Cassiopeia The following Emotes have been added to the store: Charmed Emote.png|Charmed Emote Justice Garen-teed Emote.png|Justice Garen-teed Emote Unbenched Emote.png|Unbenched Emoted You Get The Horns Emote.png|You Get The Horns Emote Sad Kitten Emote.png|Sad Kitten Emote PROJECT Hunters Emote.png|PROJECT: Hunters Emote PVP.net ;PROJECT// OVERCHARGE * New , most similar to . * New Substructure 43 map. * -only team death match (as well as Graves, but excluding Kindred and Twitch). * Killing 5 neutral Charge Bots will make the entire team invulnerable (plus other buffs) as well as prevent the enemy team from respawning for a time. ; Skin Collection * You can now view all owned skins in your Collection. * Skins can be sorted by champion, champion mastery, tier, theme, or purchase date. * Displays a number of statistics, including the total number of skins, skins in higher tiers, vintage skins and chromas. * Tick the box to "Show Unowned" skins and purchase them directly from the collection. * Click on any skin in the collection to see the full-sized version of the splash, including the purchase date. If any chromas are available for that skin, you'll be able to see and purchase those as well. ;New Lore Blurbs * The following champions have received a new blurb for their lore: , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and . ;Skin Splash Portraits * About 500 skin portraits in the HUD have been adjusted. ;Champion Select * New stronger visual cues in champ select, making it harder to miss the countdown. ;First Win of the Day * Reward changed to + 400 XP from 575 XP. Pushed to live servers on November 29th, 2017. * Reset time reduced to 20 hours from 22. Pushed to live servers on November 29th, 2017. ;Summoner Leveling * Leveling difficulty will now normalize once you reach level 50. Leveling and Rewards - Early Impressions and Adjustments ;Challenger Spectate * Can now spectate Challenger-tier games through the Ranked ladder on the profile page. ;Battle Boosts * Battle boosts will be reactivated in ARAM at some point during patch 7.23. ;Client * Made several fixes for issues that occurred if players left their client open for extremely long periods of time. ;Emotes * Emotes now work in custom games. League of Legends Game ;Turrets * All turrets on Summoner's Rift have gained 300 health. * Minion reduced damage to turrets reduced to 40% from 50%. * After 20 minutes, minions gain +25 movement speed. This change will be enabled several days into the patch so we can more accurately track its impact. ;Game Performance * Made several fixes to improve in-game FPS and performance, especially in games lasting longer than 35 minutes. ;Camera * "Center Camera on Champion" now always puts your champion in the center of your screen, rather than doing nothing in Locked Camera mode or placing your champion at the last camera offset position in Semi-Locked Camera mode. ;Spell Shields * Re-fixed a series of bugs where some channeled effects were interrupted through spell shields by hard crowd control. ;Ward Skins * The Death Sworn and Omega Squad ward skins have been sized up to match other wards. Champions ; * ** *** VFX no longer render under various map objects. ; * ** Digital screen VFX no longer disappear when moving the camera away and back during her recall animation. * ** The chair in her recall no longer rotates at the end of the animation. ; * ** Champion-created units with ward-style health (ex. ) can now properly be attacked by his soldiers. ; * ** Fixed a bug where the empowered basic attack was fizzling if the buff expired mid-attack. The empowered attacks now properly complete. * ** Dance SFX are now synced with the animations. ** Recall SFX is no longer too quiet. * ** Dance SFX are now synced with the animations. ; * ** Now refunds the proper health amount when it kills an enemy. ; * Stats ** Now has +8% bonus attack speed at level 1. ; * ** *** No longer uses classic VFX. * ** Left hand no longer clips through his weapon during several animations. ; * ** Tentacle slams no longer fizzle if an enemy dies after being acquired as a slam target. * ** Any tentacles that would slam Illaoi's target now do so if her target dies during the leap animation. ** Empowered attack can no longer be canceled. ; * ** *** Once again uses proper VFX, as opposed to classic. ; * ** Rooted enemies are now also . ; * and ** *** VFX are no longer cut off on elevated terrain. ; * ** Warning indicator VFX can once again be seen from self/ally view in Medium, Low, and Very Low graphics settings. ; * ** *** No longer breaks when used on a dashing champion. ; * ** Fixed a bug where multiple instances of the same shielding effect were stacking, rather than refreshing. This bug mostly occurred at high levels of CDR. ; * Stats ** Base attack damage reduced to from . ** Base health regeneration reduced to from . ; * ** Ring VFX during his taunt no longer disappear when moving the camera away and back. ; * ** The first ring now properly slows enemies hit. * ** Shiny visor VFX no longer disappear when moving the camera away and back. ; * ** *** Moving the camera away from her and back onto her during Javelin Toss no longer causes the javelin to disappear. ; * and ** Is no longer missing SFX during her taunt animations. ; * Stats ** Base armor reduced to 36 from 40. ; * ** *** VO for the first and second stack of Bonetooth Necklace have been restored. ; * ** Fixed a bug where multiple instances of the same shielding effect were stacking, rather than refreshing. This bug mostly occurred at high levels of CDR. ** Fixed a bug where if his target died during the cast time of or , he wouldn't get the cooldown reset effect of Overload. ; * Stats ** Base armor reduced to 31 from 36. ; * Stats ** Base armor increased to 30 from 26. ; * Stats ** Base attack damage reduced to 66 from 69. ; * ** Fixed a bug where multiple instances of the same shielding effect were stacking, rather than refreshing. This bug mostly occurred at high levels of CDR. ; * Stats ** Health growth increased to 90 from 87. ** Armor growth increased to from 3. ; * ** Chain once again disappears if he hits a spell shielded unit. * ** Is no longer missing his VO when collecting souls. ; * ** *** No longer steals ground VFX from when casting it. * ** Chromas textures are now affected by character quality settings. ; * ** *** Red beam VFX are no longer missing. ; * ** Fixed a bug where the empowered basic attack was fizzling if the buff expired mid-attack. The empowered attacks now properly complete. ; * ** Champion-created units with ward-style health (ex. ) can now properly be attacked while Clean Cuts is active. ; * and ** On-hit VFX have been restored. * ** Crescent moon VFX no longer disappear when moving the camera away and back. ; - New Champion * (Innate) ** After casting an ability, Zoe's next basic attack or within 5 seconds deals bonus magic damage. * (Q) ** Zoe hurls a star in the target direction that collides with the first enemy hit, dealing magic damage in a small area, increased by , up to . ** If the star does not collide with an enemy, it remains stationary for up to 1 second. Zoe can reactivate Paddle Star at any point to redirect the star to a new location near her, albeit resetting the current damage modifier. ** Both the initial cast and reactivation will prime More Sparkles!. ** 800 ** ** seconds * (W) ** Whenever enemy champions cast a summoner spell or item active, they drop the corresponding Spell Shard onto the ground. Spell Shards last for 40 seconds. Some enemy minions spawn with random Spell Shards that only drop to the ground if killed by Zoe. ** Collecting a Spell Shard allows Zoe to activate Spell Thief within the next 60 seconds, and she cannot pick up another Shard until she does. ** Zoe mimics the active of the collected Spell Shard. ** Casting Spell Thief or one of her own summoner spells grants Zoe % bonus movement speed for seconds as well as summoning three that orbit her for a short duration. The autonomously hurl themselves at nearest enemy, prioritising her attack target, dealing % AP)}} magic damage. ** No cost ** seconds * (E) ** Zoe kicks a ball that detonates on the first enemy hit, dealing magic damage and making the target Drowsy. After a brief delay, the Drowsy target falls for 2 seconds. ** Sleeping targets take double damage from the next attack or ability to hit them, up to a cap of Sleepy Trouble Bubble's damage, but are awoken early upon taking damage. ** The ball's range is doubled when it passes through terrain. If the ball does not hit an enemy, it lingers on the ground as a trap for 4 seconds, which primes after a brief delay. ** Putting a target to refunds % of Sleepy Trouble Bubble's cooldown. ** 800 ** 80 ** seconds * (Ultimate) ** Zoe targets a location and then dives into a portal that she opens beneath her, blinking to the target location after a very brief delay. After 1 second, she falls back through the portal and blinks back to her cast location. ** Zoe remains able to attack and cast abilities during Portal Jump, and can over walls, but cannot move. ** 575 ** 50 ** seconds Items ; * The passive no longer incorrectly grants gold for nearby minion deaths while you're dead. ; * Is now limited to one pair of boots. * Tooltip has been fixed. ; * Is now limited to one pair of boots. * Tooltip has been fixed. ; * Is now limited to one pair of boots. * Tooltip has been fixed. ; * Is now limited to one pair of boots. * Tooltip has been fixed. ; * The passive no longer incorrectly grants gold for nearby minion deaths while you're dead. ; * The passive no longer incorrectly grants gold for nearby minion deaths while you're dead. ; * The passive no longer incorrectly grants gold for nearby minion deaths while you're dead. ; * The passive no longer incorrectly grants gold for nearby minion deaths while you're dead. ; * The passive no longer incorrectly grants gold for nearby minion deaths while you're dead. ; * The passive no longer incorrectly grants gold for nearby minion deaths while you're dead. ; * Active base damage increased to from . ; * Is now limited to one pair of boots. * Tooltip has been fixed. ; * Is now limited to one pair of boots. * Tooltip has been fixed. ; * Is now limited to one pair of boots. * Tooltip has been fixed. ; * The passive no longer incorrectly grants gold for nearby minion deaths while you're dead. ; * The passive no longer incorrectly grants gold for nearby minion deaths while you're dead. ; * Is now limited to one pair of boots. * Tooltip has been fixed. ; * Is now limited to one pair of boots. * Tooltip has been fixed. ; * The passive no longer incorrectly grants gold for nearby minion deaths while you're dead. ; * The passive no longer incorrectly grants gold for nearby minion deaths while you're dead. ; * The passive no longer incorrectly grants gold for nearby minion deaths while you're dead. Runes ; * Can now properly proc off the empowered attack of . ; * Allies can no longer help you activate Electrocute if they're running it as well. ; * Poro channel is only interrupted if you take damage, from if you enter combat. ; * Taking the rune no longer prevents you from buffering inputs when casting your normal . ; * Using a Kleptomancy-looted while also having a in your inventory no longer puts your Farsight Alteration on cooldown. ; * Ally portraits no longer incorrectly display an empty mana bar if their Manaflow Band rune is off cooldown. ; * Base damage increased to from . * Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ; * Champions with clone abilities no longer trigger it when their clones expire. ; * Tooltip specifies that incoming heals from other allies are not increased. ; * Base damage reduced to from . * Now deals the correct adaptive damage type based on your stats. ; * and now properly benefit from the cooldown reduction. ; * Killing a Zombie Ward now grants . Monsters ; * Fixed a bug where it could spawn before returned to the Void. Hotfixes November 22nd Hotfix ; * ** Base damage increased to from . pl:V7.23 Category:Patch notes Category:Preseason 2018 patch